prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (January 17, 2017)
The January 17, 2017 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee on January 17, 2017. Summary Before facing Drew Gulak on WWE 205 Live, Cedric Alexander was confronted by ex-girlfriend Alicia Fox as he made his way to the ring. Although she helped him defeated The Brian Kendrick on Raw, he reiterated that their relationship was over and continued to the ring. This prompted Noam Dar to console an irate Alicia, telling the Scottish Supernova that Alexander was the source of her distress. As a result, Dar ran to the ring and attacked Alexander, followed by Gulak joining in on the assault. Alexander managed to fend off the dual attack until Gulak took down Alexander with a chop block to the knee. Although his knee was injured, Alexander took the fight to his opponent displaying incredible resilience through sheer pain. Gulak managed to turn the tables with a dragonscrew across the middle rope before focusing all of his attacks on Alexander's knee. Remaining in the fight, Alexander displayed incredible heart, but the injury took its toll and Gulak seized an opportunity for a belly-to-back suplex for win. Tony Nese and Mustafa Ali are two of the most athletically-gifted Superstars in the Cruiserweight division. They both possess and utilize uncanny speed and agility inside the ring that has often been a point of frustration for their respective opponents. When asked before their match how he prepared to face Ali, Nese reminded the WWE Universe that he is “The Premier Athlete” and because of that he already has what it takes to defeated his opponent. Knowing that Nese has a considerable strength advantage, Ali relied on his agility to keep his opponent at bay. Feeling confident about his ability, Ali took his time with his offense allowing Nese to derail a top rope maneuver and gain control of the battle. The competitors continued to battle back and forth but Ali wowed the WWE Universe with his incredible style and innovative offense. Executing a well-timed counter, Nese suplexed Ali into the turnbuckle before hitting him with a powerful knee strike to secure the victory. Following their parlay last week on WWE 205 Live, the latest – and perhaps final – chapter of the bitter rivalry between Jack Gallagher and Ariya Daivari came to a head in the first “I Forfeit” Match in WWE history. With no pinfalls, submissions, count-outs or disqualifications, the only way to win is to make your opponent say “I Forfeit.” Daivari and Gallagher have battled numerous times on WWE 205 Live and on Raw – both competitors are well-versed in each other's ability. Gallagher relied on his unorthodox style early-on, but Daivari's pure anger took hold and he attacked his nemesis relentlessly outside the ring. Daivari even took his opponent's trusty umbrella, William, and broke it in half. Daivari methodically attacked the British Gentleman demanding he forfeit. The Persian Lion even tied Gallagher's hands together, but the Gentleman literally used his head to counter the attacks and free himself. Nevertheless, the battle continued on the entrance ramp and the stage with Gallagher using a replacement umbrella to attack his nemesis. Back at ringside, the battle raged and as Daivari retreated to the ring, Gallagher retrieved a third umbrella. Confronted with a choice to forfeit or be thrashed by the umbrella, Daivari feigned concession before striking and nearly winning with a Cobra Clutch. However, the trusty umbrella was within reach and Gallagher used it to break the hold. Taking advantage of his predicament, Gallagher used the umbrella to apply a hammerlock and force Daivari to forefeit. Results ; ; *Drew Gulak defeated Cedric Alexander *Tony Nese defeated Mustafa Ali *Jack Gallagher defeated Ariya Daivari in an “I Forfeit” Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 1.17.17 205 Live.1.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.2.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.3.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.4.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.5.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.6.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.7.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.8.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.9.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.10.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.11.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.12.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.13.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.14.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.15.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.16.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.17.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.18.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.19.jpg 1.17.17 205 Live.20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #8 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #8 at WWE.com * 205 Live #8 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events